


His Dominion

by kaynga



Series: His & Mine [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, IgNoct, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynga/pseuds/kaynga
Summary: A side story featuring Noctis' perspective from the title "Under the Influence".





	His Dominion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a larger story called [Under the Influence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10995645/chapters/24491880). This takes place at the beginning of Chapter 10, when Ignis and Noctis finally discuss their feelings for each other.

Noctis hadn’t known what to expect when Ignis told him that they had needed to talk. The pastries that Ignis had left behind, while usually delicious, had tasted a little like chalk in his mouth. He absolutely hated when he and Ignis had any sort of negativity brewing between them, and as a result, he wasn’t exactly fun company to Prompto that evening.

“Hey, uh, Noct?” Prompto said as he worked at the gaming controller he had been holding. The both of them had been playing some racing game Prompto loved - with Prompto on the floor and Noctis in his bed - over some pizza and soda when Ignis had arrived. Under other circumstances, the pastries would have made for an excellent dessert to go with a fun evening, but Noctis clearly wasn’t enjoying them as much as Prompto. “You know you’re supposed to keep your car on the track, right, buddy?”

“Ugh, damn it,” Noctis said as if he had been snapped out of a daydream. His right hand dropped the pastry he had been eating on the plate in front of him so that he could focus fully on the controller. A small, Ignis sounding voice in the back of his mind scolded him for touching the controller with messy hands. It almost made him smile. “You’re going down.”

“Not if you keep up this garbage,” Prompto teased as he gripped his controller harder, like it really was a steering wheel. “You’ve been staring into space ever since your advisor friend ditched.”

“I know,” Noctis said, his tone pointedly saying ‘drop it’. “Just focus on your own car, third place.”

“Shut up, fifth place.”

Noctis let out a soft, slightly bitter laugh. The race didn’t end in his favor, but the computer had still beaten Prompto, so he considered it a win. “You cleaning this up?” Noctis asked as he watched Prompto start to stand. There were plates and too many soda cans sitting in front of both of them.

“Maybe later. Taking a leak for now,” Prompto said as he stepped around the mess and out of the room, leaving Noctis to his thoughts. “Don’t start the next one without me!”

Noctis exhaled sharply as he dug his phone from his pocket. He couldn’t shake the anxious feeling in his chest, and it was driving him crazy. Ignis had left. _Left_. Seemingly for no reason. It might have made sense if he hated Prompto for some reason, but as far as Noctis knew, they had never met. Noctis bit the side of his bottom lip, the look in his eyes pensive as he scrolled over to his text messages. His eyes widened when he saw one in particular.

_Iggy 8:02 PM  
Noct, forgive me. I was rude before. If you aren’t mad, please invite me over once your friend has departed._

So, he’d come back when Prompto was gone? Maybe he really did have a problem with him. Noctis quickly typed back a reply.

_Will do, Iggy. But what do you got against Prompto?_

Noctis sat his phone down and waited. There was no answer, and soon, Prompto was returning from the toilet.

“Time to get back at it?” Prompto asked as he settled back onto the floor, picking up his controller.

“Actually, I...think I’m getting tired,” Noctis said as he leaned his side against his wall. “Ate too much.”

“Aw, man,” Prompto complained melodramatically as he let out a sigh. “I was totally going to win this time, too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis waved Prompto away. “Can you lock the door when you go? I’m just going to pass out here.”

“Yes, Sir Prince,” Prompto teased as he stood back up, patting Noctis playfully on his lower back. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Maybe,” Noctis said as he let out a convincing yawn. Maybe he actually was tired. “See you at school, Prompto.”

With that, Prompto left without picking up the mess. Noctis decided that was fine. Ignis could clean it up as an apology.

* * *

Ignis arrived only an hour after Noctis texted him to say Prompto left. He hadn’t come empty handed, but Noctis wasn’t exactly in the mood for hot chocolate. He still couldn’t get the taste of the pastry from his mouth.

"Why did you leave?" Noctis asked as he sat down on his new couch, sitting opposite to Ignis with the cups of hot cocoa steaming between them on the coffee table.

“I had some matters to attend to, and it didn’t make sense to intrude on your fun,” Ignis said. Noctis didn’t buy it, but he didn’t want to press that particular point just yet.

“I wanted both of you to meet,” Noctis said, nearing petulance. “You couldn’t have hung around five minutes?”

“Apologies,” Ignis said, and the look in his eyes meant it. Being able to see Ignis sitting in front of Noctis after the rejection made it feel as though those green eyes were healing him.

“...why do I feel like you’re not telling me everything?” Noctis asked, an uncomfortable emotion passing through him. Without thinking, he crossed his arms defensively in front of himself.

“...because I haven’t,” Ignis admitted. Noctis felt those beautiful green eyes stare at him, as if Ignis was evaluating him, and as much as he enjoyed the attention, he was too nervous to feel anything else. “Noct...before I met you, I felt very little. There was little that I enjoyed. At the time, I had just assumed that was what life was like, but...when you called my name the first time, everything changed.”

Ignis’ words hit Noctis down to his core. He had known from conversations with Ignis’ uncle and his dad about Ignis’ mental condition, and how it largely had surrounded him during their youth, but he hadn’t thought about it in years. To him, Ignis was just Ignis.

“It must have been four or five years ago now,” Ignis continued, “but...do you remember when I asked that we not sleep together any longer?” Noctis hesitated for a split second, his face starting to burn in a mixture of embarrassment and repressed annoyance, but he nodded without saying a word. “I had a reason. I...also had a reason for kissing you. I trust that you can extrapolate from there.”

Noctis inhaled sharply. Emotion that he had felt had died within him rose suddenly, the decay instantly eroded by the excitement and hope that Ignis’ words were inspiring within him. It had been without question that he had carried feelings for Ignis from a young age, but Ignis had sidestepped his feelings seemingly at every turn. Perhaps...this was finally it.

“So, you…” Noctis trailed off briefly as he reached up to scratch at a nagging itch on the back of his head. “You wanted to kiss me.”

“Very much.”

Noctis frowned. “But you ran.”

“You were only ten,” Ignis reminded gently. Noctis couldn’t believe how...calm he looked. For a confession, this didn’t feel like what he had always pictured happening between them. Ignis continued. “Yes, I was just twelve at the time, but it still felt inappropriate.”

“...I didn’t think it was,” Noctis said, the burning embarrassment returning as he recalled the finer points of their first kiss. “I remember asking for more.”

“And...I couldn’t,” Ignis said, and he appeared to be gathering some measure of strength before speaking again. “And I still can’t.”

“You...wait, what?” Noctis asked, completely floored. The rejected emotion began bubbling up again. “Isn’t this supposed to be a confession or something?”

“You could call it that, but it’s also an explanation as to why my feelings cannot go anywhere,” Ignis explained evenly. “I’m your advisor, and for some time, I’ve been something of a caretaker to you. I couldn’t stand it if King Regis or...anyone else believed that I was taking advantage of my position this whole time.”

“...that’s all? You’re worried dad would be upset?” Noctis asked, a disbelieving laugh in his tone. After everything...that felt like such a bullshit answer. “C’mon. That’s not a great reason.”

“And if I pursued a relationship with you, what would occur when you needed an heir?” Ignis asked pointedly. “You would need someone to carry your child. And as progressive as Insomnia may be, I sincerely doubt they would accept a king who didn’t marry a queen.”

“Wait, wait,” Noctis said as he raised a hand to stop Ignis. He couldn’t take another word. “Isn’t that getting a little ahead of ourselves?”

“You’re a prince. So, no.”

Noctis studied the still, almost even look in Ignis’ expression and in his eyes. He had just more or less confessed, told Noctis that they couldn’t be together, and yet...he looked as unmoved as usual. Noctis had no idea how Ignis could feel that way when he himself felt like his heart was about to leap from his chest. Swallowing hard, Noctis looked for a topic - any topic - to try to find those last strands of hope that he knew had to be there. “And...what does all of this have to do with Prompto?”

“I’ve seen him before,” Ignis said, his tone remaining even. But this time, there was a subtle change to his expression. One that made Noctis feel hot all over. “I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“So, you were jealous…?”

“Yes.”

Noctis let out a frustrated sigh. “But you don’t want to be with me.”

“I do. But I can’t.”

“And I don’t get a choice?”

“It would...make me happy if you returned my feelings, but it would do neither of us favors to indulge in them.”

There it was. It was only the faintest of looks, but after years together, Noctis could tell when something was getting to Ignis. And in that moment, there had been some glimmer to Ignis’ green eyes that told him that no, he wasn’t happy with what he was doing. But he was clearly set in his plan. Noctis had to force himself to remain as impassive as Ignis, even if he felt nothing but tangled up inside.

“...what happens when I do have to marry someone?” Noctis asked as he cautiously looked up at him. “How am I supposed to forget how I feel?”

“I...can’t answer that,” Ignis admitted.

“Well, I...what am I supposed to do, Iggy?” Noctis asked, a slight break entering his voice that he hated. It was so hard not to lash out, or to resist saying that Ignis was being a dummy and that they should be happy together. The truth was, however, that Noctis wouldn’t be happy if Ignis changed his mind for that reason. He wanted Ignis to want him as he was, and without being ordered to.

“...I’m so very sorry, Noct,” Ignis said, the subtle shift in his features appearing again. Noctis didn’t care this time, but when Ignis reached out to offer his hand, he took it without a hint of hesitation, squeezing it hard to communicate just how upset he was feeling.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Look, Noct...how about this?” Ignis started as he brushed his thumb along the back of Noctis’ soft hand. “After you graduate, we’ll...revisit this topic. If nothing has changed, then…”

And there it was again. The small, almost invisible flames of hope, lapping at Noctis’ feelings in a way that left him feeling exhausted...but not defeated. He looked up at Ignis, attempting to hide how much even the faintest glimpse of hope was affecting him. “...then we can be together?”

“...perhaps,” Ignis said, which annoyed the shit out of Noctis. “I did say revisit.”

Noctis let out a somewhat bemused breath before he stood up. “Fine,” he said as he tugged on Ignis’ arm, forcing a faint smile for Ignis’ sake. “Let me walk you out. I still have a lot to unpack.”

Ignis stood, keeping his hot cocoa in his free hand. “I can assist, if you’d like.”

“No, I...would like some time alone,” Noctis admitted as he squeezed Ignis’ hand again. There was too much to process, and he knew he couldn’t remain composed in front of Ignis forever. He was too old to break down like he might have as a child.

Ignis nodded in understanding as they walked, hand in hand, to Noctis’ front door. Ignis put his shoes on once they reached the front hall, and he looked back at Noctis once he was finished. They both gazed into each other’s eyes, both of them feeling like two magnets with the same pole repelling each other, never to touch no matter how much they wanted it.

“I’ll see you soon,” Ignis finally said as he opened the door.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed as he watched Ignis walk out. Noctis retreated back to his new bedroom, only to see that he had forgotten to ask Ignis to clean up. It was just as well, he thought. The mess could bring Ignis back tomorrow. And even if he wasn’t satisfied with that, Noctis would take what he could get if it meant keeping Ignis by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my new readers and returning readers. This was a lot of fun to write, and since I'm still recovering from an injury, it helped to write something that had already been mapped out content wise. Please let me know if you have any feedback or ideas for additional side stories (or other chapters featuring Noctis' perspective) in the comments. Thank you all! <3


End file.
